


Torture

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Français | French, M/M, Non Consensual, Relationship(s), Shapeshifting, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Premier anime] Quand Envy réalise son rêve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi ; se base sur le premier anime.

Envy ricane et donne un nouveau coup de pied. Pour défouler, ça défoule.

Bientôt, il lui arrachera son faux bras, puis sa fausse jambe. Puis les deux vrais aussi, tant qu'à faire. Et en dernier, la tête.

Pour l'instant, il se demande quelle apparence il va prendre en premier… sa véritable apparence ? Non, trop facile. Celle de… oui, pourquoi pas celle de la mère du morveux ?

Il déforme le visage de Trishia d'un sourire carnassier.

"Alors, je te plais, comme ça, mon petit Ed ?"

Menotté, affalé par terre depuis sa dernière chute, l'aîné des frères Elric ne répond que par un regard noir. Envy ne l'a pas bâillonné, ce serait moins drôle, mais on dirait qu'il s'abstint de tout commentaire exprès pour lui gâcher son plaisir.

L'homonculus lui donne un nouveau coup de pied, en plein dans le visage, cette fois sous la forme d'Alphonse. C'est que ça doit faire mal, le coup de pied d'une armure…

Il le traite de tous les noms, le relève pour lui flanquer un bon coup de poing.

Quelle chance qu'il ait enfin réussi à l'attraper. Avant les autres. Personne ne le sait, sauf eux deux. Ainsi, il l'a pour lui tout seul. Et il va pouvoir le faire hurler.

Il reprend l'apparence de Trishia et colle fermement le gamin au mur, avant de commencer à tirer sur son bras.

Oui, ça y est, il hurle.

Et Envy ricane, oui, il ricane, il ne s'est jamais, jamais autant amusé de sa longue vie. Il ricane, et se penche à l'oreille d'Edouard.

"Fallait pas être le fils de cet enfoiré, mon petit Ed, fallait pas…"

Il tire plus fort sur le bras. Oh oui, ça doit lui faire mal, ça doit lui faire très très mal, vu comme il hurle.

"Oh, tu croyais peut-être pouvoir rester silencieux jusqu'au bout ? Mon pauvre petit…"

A nouveau l'apparence androgyne, celle qu'il a adoptée il y a si longtemps.

"Et tu n'as encore rien vu, il te reste encore beaucoup à souffrir… et je ne compte pas t'achever rapidement… tu vas mourir très très lentement."

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un baiser sur la joue et arrête un peu de tirer sur le bras, qu'il sent déjà se déchirer. Pas trop vite, pas trop vite… il a attendu ça si longtemps…

Pour passer le temps, il rapproche encore son visage de celui d'Edouard et l'embrasse.

Il n'y a pas de hurlement, mais il peut l'entendre dans sa tête, et cela lui suffit. Cela lui suffit, pour qu'il recommence à embrasser Ed juste après avoir brisé le baiser, et tire sur le bras en même temps.

Le visage de l'alchimiste est méconnaissable, déformé par les coups et par la douleur.

"C'est ainsi que tu es le plus beau, mon petit Edouard… je te l'ai dit : fallait pas être le fils de cet enfoiré… fallait pas être toi…

\- Envy…"

Un murmure, suppliant… Envy sourit. Il a tant souhaité entendre ce murmure…

"Envy…"

 

"Envy. On te parle."

L'androgyne se ressaisit et commence à râler.

"Lust, saloperie, j'étais en train de rêver !

\- Nous ne rêvons pas.

\- Pfff tu piges jamais rien… j'imaginais…"

Un sourire s'étire lentement sur le visage d'Envy qui repart dans son délire mental.

"… torturer le môme Elric…

\- Lequel ? demande discrètement Sloth en terminant d'habiller Wrath.

\- … lequel, mais quelle question, lequel ! Le petit bien sûr…

\- Le petit en taille ou en âge ?"

Envy lève les yeux au ciel.

"Bande d'ignares !"

Il quitte la pièce où ils sont réunis et va chercher un coin où il pourra rêvasser tranquille.

Fin


End file.
